Sacred Whisp
by Rey Manamine
Summary: Apabila kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada temanmu itu sangat menyakitkan... apa yang kau lakukan...? menangisinya atau membantunya itulah pilihan mu... RnR please!


Sacred Whisp

* * *

Warning : OOC,OOT,OC Dan OO lain lainnya, Typo dan mistypo bertebaran DLL (dan lupa lagi) Ada chara yang udah mati #dihajar alur kecepetan Chara Death dan Warning waning lainnya :D Oc nya adalah Author Sendiri dan yang lain :D

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Media Future

Genre : Supranatural/Angst

Author note: Hore dapet ide setelah pulang les ^^ Oh ya rin sama len lebih tua mana sih? Hehe aku lupa soalnya aku bingung Mau panggil kakak ato adik Eheheh #tendanged yosh Selamat membaca

Don't Like Don't Read, You Like RnR

* * *

**_05.38_**

Rin PoV

Aku terbangun Dari Tempat tidurKu , Mataku Masih mengantuk Aku sembari sempoyongan pergi ke kamar mandi, Oh ya Namaku Rin kagamine Kakaku Len Kagamine sayangnya dia sudah meninggal, Setelah mencuci muka dan gosok gigi Aku kembali teringat Kejadian itu….. kejadian dimana satu-satunya kakaku pergi meninggalkan ku "Len….." tes…tes…. Air mataku terjatuh ke lantai yah kakaku Len meninggal karna suatu kecelakan di depan mataku sendiri,

_FlashBack_

_Normal PoV_

_Teng Teng… (Nggak kepikiran suara bel yang lain .)_

_Sekolah VocaSchooloid Diramaikan murid murid yang baru keluar dari sekolah kesayangan kita (?) Tersebut._

_"Len…..!" ucap seorang gadis berrambut pirang atau bisa di panggil Rin Kagamine , "Hey tunggu aku Len..!" Seru rin Sambil mengejar kakaknya tersebut "Huh…. Kau lama sekali jalannya Rin! Ayo cepat nanti kita ketinggalan bus nya"Teriak Len Sewot "iya…iya"._

_Saat Len akan menyebrang jalan "__**Ukiran bunga api membakar manusia jalanan**__" Terdengar suatu bisikan di telinga Rin "eh?" Hening "Apa itu?... siapa yang berbicara!?" Bruuuuuuuuuuuuuum…."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!,Tolong tolong!" Teriak Len "Len! Len!" Ucap Rin sambil mencari cari air disekitarnya namun apadaya tak ada air disekitarnya "SESEORANG TOLONG BANTU LEN!"Teriak Rin frustasi "Oe ada apa? NANI?! Apa yang terjadi ini ?! Hey apa yang terjadi? " Ucap Seorang Bapak Bapak "Masaka….."orang orang dan berberapa polisi mulai mengerumuni Len Yang sudah tak bernyawa "Lagi-lagi anak anak berandalan sial itu" Ucap seorang Pemuda berambut Biru Atau biasa kita panggil Kaito Shion "Ne? Memang siapa mereka?" ucap seorang gadis Berambut Twin tail,,Miku Hatsune "mereka orang yang sama yang juga membakar Seorang pedagang 4 tahun yang lalu"Ucap seorang polisi"Hiks Hiks Kakak….Len.." " Hey sudahlah sabar Rin mungkin ini jalan terbaik baginya"Hibur Megurine Luka "hiks hiks…" "Hm…" Seorang pemuda berjaz hitam berrambut Coklat memperhatikan tetesan minyak di jalan "Um… Rey-Sama apa kau menemukan petunjuk?" ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat muda "Aku ragu…." Salah satu polisi menghampiri Pemuda Yang di panggi rey Itu " hey kau menemukan petunjuk? Aku masih bingung bagaimana caranya orang orang itu membakar Dengan cepat padahal ini menggunakan Minyak Biasa" "entahlah…. Nanti aku cek lagi.."…_

_End Of Flashback_

Rin PoV

"Rin kau tidak sekolah hari ini?"Terdengar suara ibu dari dapur "Ya Sebantar Hiks…."Ucap ku sambil mengusap Air mata lalu aku mulai membuka bajuku ~…Skip…banyak anak kecil disini~

**_06.45_**

Normal PoV

Greeeek Suara pintu kelas 2-C terbuka "Ohayou"Ucap Pemeran utama kita Rin Kagamine Beri tepuk tangan ,Woy siapa nih lemparin sepatu bekas _back to the stories_

"ohayou Rin-Chan""Ohayou" Ucap ke dua sahabat Rin Miku Hatsune Dan Megurine Obat #Dihajarreader ralat Megurine Luka "hey Rin-chan Kau sudah mengerjakan PR untuk hari ini?" "eh? Memang hari ini ada PR Ya?" "Tentu saja emangnya kau kemarin kenapa tidak datang" ucap seorang Luka "eh? Memang ada janjian ya?"Ucap Rin linglung " biar ku tebak kau belum membuka pesan ku kan?" "Pesan apa?" ucap Rin Semakin Penasaran "Huh…dasar Coba lihat layar handphone mu!" Seru Miku Rin segera mengambil Handphone nya "Kyaaaaa kau benar aku belum mengerjakanya ! uh… Miku-san Boleh aku meminjam bukumu Ehehehe"Luka yang sudah tahu kebiasan Rin Hampir tidak pernah melihat inbox Handphone nya Hanya menghela nafas "Baiklah!" Seru miku seraya mengambil bukunya "arigatou Miku-san" Ucap Rin Sambil Mengambil Buku miku Lalu ia mengerjakannya dikelas tepatnya di tempat nya (kebiasan author nih 0)

**_06.58_**

Rin masih bergelut mengerjakan PR dadakannya itu (Gimana kalau kelasnya author bikin kayak kelas author berisik sering ngerjain PR di kelas De El El *dihajar temen sekelas*) "AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA !" Teriak Rin "ne… Domo arigatou gozaimasu Miku-san kau penyelamat ku dari hukuman Leon-sensei" yaa memang hari ini ia di ajat Leon "tidak apa-apa oe bukan kah kau harus kenbali ke tempat duduk mu tinggal 1 menit lagi lho" "eh?... Ne Domo arigatou Miku-san! Aku benar benar tertolong " ucap Rin lalu kembali kea alam asalnya Woy siapa ni yang lempar kaos kaki basah "oi Leon-sensei datang,dia datang!" Sekejap pasar obral murah tadi atau kelas yang berisik tadi diam seperti kuburan di tengah hutan

Greeek….. Pinyu kelas 2-C terbuka dan menunjukan leon-sensei berdiri tegak,Leon-sensei berjalan Ke Tempat guru. "ohayou….. Sekarang kumpulkan PR – PR Hari ini,Kaito-san!" Kaito selaku ketua kelas Langsung menuruti perintahnya "Hai!..."…. Sesampainya ke tempat Rin " Mana Bukumu?,apa kau tak mengerjakan lagi"Mendengar kata kata itu 4 siku-siku munvul dari kepala Rin " Enak saja aku sudah mengerjakan R nya pasti"Kaito hanya bias menghela nafas "Huh…. Yasudah Kemarikan Bukumu!"Setelah beradu argument dengan kaito Rin Langsung menyerahkan bukunya dengan cara yang salah **Buagh-** " Aww..kenapa kau melemparkan bukumu ke muka ku sih …"Rin yang sudah sewot dari tadi hanya membalas "_not Your Business"_ "Sekarang buka buku Fisika Halaman 67.!" "Hai"..

~Time Skip~

~Istirahat~

Gumi (duduk bersebelahan dengan Rin) yang dari tadi diam tidak seperti biasanya Rin Curiga kalu terjadi sesuatu " Nee. Gumi-san Kau tidak apa apa?" "hm… Aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit pusing." "Mau kuantarkan ke UKS Gumi-san?" Ucap Luka yang (ternyata) Dari tadi ada di belakang mereka "Ah…tidak usah nanti merepotkan.."Luka Hanya khawatir Terlihat dari Raut wajahnya "Yasudah Aku pergi dulu ya..Rin-chan,Luka-chan"Rin yang merasakan keanehan mulai penasaran **_"Ruang Penyembuh Luka Akan berubah menjadi ruangangan penuh lidah api yang kelaparan"_** Rin yang kembali mendengar bisikan seperti saat len meninggal tersentak "Eh?...Luka-chan kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Luka yang heran dengan Rin kembali menyanyakan " Memang ada apa?" rin yang mulai khawatir hanya bias diam "tak perlu dipikirkan"…"**Kebakaran!kebakaran!'** terdengar teriakan yang berasal Dari Dekat Ruang UKS " Lukachan ayo!" "Hey hey ada apa?..."

~UKS~

"Masaka … aa ada orang di dalam" " Kalau tidak salah tadi ada anak berambut Oranye"…"gumi-San!" Terdengar suara Rin yang lantang

Rin PoV

Ke-kenapa in terjadi lagi…. Bisikan aneh itu Kematian orang terdekat ku uuh…..

Luka PoV

Nani? Ke-kebakaran Apa? Rambut oranye apa itu gumi-san ?

4 Jam berlalu~

Normal pov

"akhirnya padam juga apinya " ucap seorang pemadam kebakaran "awas awas!" "permisi Disini ada mayat yang ingin di otopsi..'' rin yang terkejut mendengar kata 'mayat' Langsung mengerumuni polisi yang sudah membungkus mayat gumi "Apa itu gumi-san?""entahlah identitasnya belum jelas Wajahnya pun sudah tidak karuan …" "Masaka….." Orang brjaz hitam yang dipanggil Rey itupun muncul lagi... " hm….. korsleting?"ucapnya sambil memperhatikan Kabel yang tersayat sanngat rai" rey-sama ada apa?"Ucap gadis berambut coklat "Sepertinya ini Disengaja oleh seseorang…." Rin yang terkejut Langsung menanyakan "eh? Disengaja Oleh siapa" "Entahalah belum jelas lihat ini kabel nya tersayat dengan Sangat rapi kalau ulah binatang atau serangnggak pasti akan meninggalkan bagian yang kasar… tapi Kalu perbuatan manusia harusnya ada sidik jari pada pisau atau alat alat tajam disana " ucap Rey sambil menunjuk pisau Di bagian belakang UKS "Sebenarnya…"rin yang ragu untuk memberitahu pengalamannya itu menarik kata katanya kembali "sebenarnya apa? Apa kau melihat seseorang sebelum kita semua datang?" "Engh… lupakan" ….**"andaikan aku bisa tahu lebih cepat mungkin kau bias membantu orang orang itu" **"Eh?"

**_To Be Continued_**

Rey: OwO Akhirnya dapat ide tentang vocaloid *kabur ke fandom orang*

1 year later (?)

Rin: hah? Kau dapat ide …

Rey : Yup Muehehehe saatnya penistaan

Gakupo : aku tidak yakin kalau kita bakal selamat semua

Rey: Hei Gakupo kau melihat catatan ku yah ! kok kau bisa tahu nanti ada yang mati?

Gakupo: Sudah kuduga =="

Mayu : Nanti siapa yang bakal mati ? siapa yang bakal di bunuh? *muntah pelangi*

Rey: Himitsu~

Len: aku punya firasat buruk

Rey : firasat mu benar *tepuk tangan* kau adalah orang pertama yang akan mati Mwahahahahahhaha

Len: Author Ini *siap siap kabur*

Rey : Mayu Tangkap dia

Len : Holy crap *kabur*

Mayu : tunggu kau

Rey: kembali kau len power glue

Gakupo: cih malah kejar kejaran yasudah Akhir kata Review Please *puppy eyes*

Rey: Kalu nggak review Bakal aku suruh mayu masuk ke kamar silent reader,Kritik juga boleh kok*evil face*

Mayu: Ryoukai Rey-Kun *Evil Face*

* * *

Vocabulary di chapter ini

Himitsu: Rahasia

Ohayou: U Know It (?)

Arigatou ; nggak tahu kebangetan #pukuled

Ryoukai: Siap Atau Roger

Dan lain lain : Artinya author lupa lagi :D

Review Please 1 review 10 pahala

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
